


En el camino de un monstruo

by Joah_90



Category: MDZS, MODAOZUSHI, the untamed, wangxian - Fandom
Genre: M/M, WangXian
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joah_90/pseuds/Joah_90
Summary: Donde Lan WangJi es un demonio real y Wei WuXian un inocente borracho que desgraciadamente se cruza en su camino.
Relationships: Lan Zhan/Wei Ying
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	En el camino de un monstruo

Aquella oscura noche donde ni siquiera la luna se atrevía a reflejar su tenue luz sobre la tierra, las sirenas cantaron trágicas canciones de desgracias y los animales alterados buscaron refugio. Esa noche la playa dormitaba solitaria e ignorante, y las olas golpeaban haciendo espuma sobre la orilla. El océano azul se sentía ligeramente intranquilo. Sentía su presencia.

Los pies del extraño sobre la arena no dejaban rastro alguno mientras paseaba con parsimonia. Como si el mundo le perteneciera. Su amenazante e imponente aura acobardaba a cualquiera, entonces... ¿por qué Wei WuXian no retrocedió?

Quizás si estuviera menos ebrio o sus ojos dejaran de empañarse continuamente podría haber visto su mirada perversa y aquel malévolo y amargo rictus que decoraba su boca. Ignorante de aquello interceptó la caminata del extraño, con los brazos bien abiertos en clara intención de impedirle la marcha. Tambaleó, y volvió a pararse firme -o casi- frente a él.

El desconocido ladeó su rostro ligeramente, con curiosidad. Lo contempló un largo instante, estudiándolo. La estática tensión enrareció el ambiente, todo el entorno vibró expectante. Incluso las aguas detuvieron su inquieto vaivén y el tiempo se congeló, sin embargo, y para su absoluta sorpresa, le regaló una amplia y sincera sonrisa. Una sonrisa real y tan natural como desconcertante.

Pero, nuevamente, el chico no fue consciente de todo aquello.

\- No vayas allí -masculló WuXian arrastrando las palabras. El alcohol había adormecido su lengua, pero su voluntad hizo que la frase sonara de forma correcta-. Morirás si lo haces -sentenció con seriedad.

Lan WangJi miró por encima de aquel borracho, hacia las profundidades de la cueva natural y sombría a la que le denegaba el acceso, y lo observó de vuelta. Con lentos pasos acortó el espacio entre los dos. El chico retrocedió por instinto y lo vio estremecerse de forma involuntaria por la cercanía.

Se emocionó. Sintió estúpidos e inexplicables deseos de descubrir más reacciones en él.

\- ¿Dices que moriré?

Le asintió de forma enérgica y perdió el equilibrio una vez más. Lan WangJi lo sostuvo antes de caer.

Wei WuXian se soltó rápidamente como si su piel quemara, dio un paso hacia atrás y volvió a tomar su postura firme.

\- Ese lugar es peligroso... -murmuró confidente, prohibiéndole nuevamente el paso.

No parecía dispuesto a hacerse a un lado, y sorprendentemente a Lan WangJi no le importó que se aferrara a la idea de salvarlo de los peligros que ese lugar contenía, sino que lo divertía. Si aquel ebrio supiera que todos aquellos horrores le correspondían, ¿lo protegería con tantas ansias?

El ingenuo sentimiento de preocupación e inquietud en el muchacho le resultó fascinante. Una ráfaga de aire fresco en donde sólo había sumisión y temor, tanto de súbditos como de seres aleatorios que rondaban a su alrededor. Incluso las estrellas se sentían cautelosas de él, o acaso ¿no estaban esa noche todavía más distanciadas que de costumbre?

Volvió a sondearlo con lentitud. Algo en el chico no parecía correcto. Casi como si no perteneciera a aquel lugar, como si no se adaptara realmente al entorno.

Buscó sus ojos. Penetrando y buceando en su vulnerable mirada encontraría la verdad. Él sabía cómo desentrañar los hilos de los recuerdos, incluso aunque estos se vieran más enredados por causa del alcohol.

Las vivaces imágenes de su memoria, que descubrió allí, revelaron que su presentimiento dio acertadamente en el clavo:

Lo vio en un lugar lejano. En otro tiempo. En otra dimensión. Lo vio tambalearse alcoholizado, distinguió lágrimas que corrían por su rostro y la soledad empañada por una tristeza dolorosa. La estación del metro por la que vagaba estaba completamente vacía, ni siquiera los indigentes en busca de refugio pululaban por aquel sitio. «Está embrujado», los había oído decir. Aunque no les dio importancia, porque al chico nada le importaba ya.

En el estado depresivo en el que se encontraba, sabía que le habría encantado acostarse sobre los durmientes a esperar que el ferrocarril lo haga trizas, pero el destino conspiraba en su contra y había llegado demasiado tarde, incluso para aprovechar el último recorrido de la noche.

Todo su dolor seguía dentro y estaba destrozándolo internamente, sin piedad.

De repente, los rieles crujieron como si una formación se acercara. Aguzó el oído y no oyó las alertas, ni el familiar sonido del tren. Lo creyó producto de su imaginación, o alguna alucinación causada por el alcohol. No fue así.

Un estrépito hizo vibrar las cosas a su alrededor. Oyó sonidos fuertes, infernales chillidos y espeluznantes gritos de agonía que le pusieron los pelos de punta. Sus ojos se ampliaron con pavor al sentir que el ruido se aproximaba veloz. Estaba jodidamente paralizado, entumecido. Se tapó los oídos y cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando el sonido se volvió tan ensordecedor y torturante que no lo pudo soportar. Aunque, tras un instante de confusión, un chasquido inesperado acalló de una sola vez los pavorosos sonidos y lo envolvió en un silencio todavía más aterrador.

Cuando pudo abrir los ojos, la estación había desaparecido. La ciudad por completo se había esfumado y, WangJi confirmó en aquellos tibios recuerdos que, éste permaneció por mucho tiempo en su oscura caverna rodeado de sus traviesos demonios y alimañas mientras corría en círculos, en búsqueda de una salida. Cuando al fin logró escapar se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una playa desierta y desconocida muy lejos ya de su hogar.

Lo que desconocía el chico era que fue transportado sin saberlo hasta aquel sitio porque su aroma a desesperación y ansiedad, había atraído a la pequeña bestia que Lan WangJi tenía como fiel mascota. Solía hacer aquello cuando no estaba en casa. Aunque sus víctimas generalmente no lograban dar con la salida y perecían en las profundidades, apestando el lugar hasta que los hallaba.

Sin embargo, este chico era condenadamente peculiar. Entre más lo veía y descubría de él, más fuerte sentía la feroz resolución de mantenerlo allí. A su lado.

Sentía unas secretas e inquietas ansias de descifrarlo. De saber más de él. De descubrir otros lados... ver una sonrisa, una expresión de placer y sus lágrimas tortuosas de sufrimiento. Todo.

Disfrazó su sádico ser con una sonrisa encantadora y plena que surtió el efecto deseado: las piernas del muchacho cedieron, haciéndolo caer. Pudo sentir, incluso, al palpitar de su corazón responder furiosamente acelerado y el calor que desprendieron sus mejillas arreboladas con un delicioso carmín.

Extendió la mano. Desde su altura se sintió poderoso, superior... dominante. Le encantó la sensación de cosquilleo en su piel y la dulce opresión en su interior. Aún más cuando volvió a sentir al chico con sus dedos.

Sacudió sus pensamientos y urdió un plan con rapidez.

\- No eres de aquí -masculló haciendo que el chico abriera grande sus ojos oscuros-. Todos saben que aquella caverna está encantada- Señaló allí, donde aún se podían ver los centelleantes ojos rojos de uno de sus demonios predilectos- . Es un peligroso lugar al que no muchos se atreven a llegar...

\- Igualmente allí te dirigías -contrarrestó incorporándose Wei WuXian, saliendo de su conmoción y con un sabor ambiguo en la boca. Él mismo había desoído las alertas cuando oyó lo mismo de la estación, entonces... ¿pensaría de forma similar? ¿aquella persona estaría pasando dificultades también?, reflexionó súbitamente.

Lo miró unos largos instantes intentando capturar la desesperación en su rostro, pero sentía los ojos cansados y el alcohol difuminaba aún las cosas a su alrededor, haciéndolo incapaz de descifrar algo más que aquel extraño era la versión perfecta de un dios. Pero no un dios exactamente benevolente. Sino uno oscuro y jodidamente sádico.

El tipo le volvió a sonreír con el descaro de saberse sondeado y algo dentro se estremeció de nuevo. Tenía una sonrisa deslumbrante pero peligrosa, y Wei WuXian vio en ella algo más. Algo a lo que no supo darle nombre en ese momento, pero que le envió terribles escalofríos.

\- En efecto, ese era mi destino -corroboró con suavidad.

WangJi sintió un ligero apretón en su mano. No lo había notado, pero aún seguía tomado de la diestra del chico y éste, al oír su respuesta, se aferró con más fuerza.

\- No vayas -volvió a pedir-. No es seguro. Hay cosas horribles y malignas allí...

\- Lo sé

\- ¿Irás sabiendo eso?

Asintió.

\- Y vendrás conmigo -sentenció casi seductoramente.

Wei WuXian quiso apartar su mano, pero no lo dejó. Es más, lo jaló hacia él y chocó contra su cuerpo duro y caliente. Contuvo el aliento cuando aquel desconocido de forma osada rozó con la yema de sus dedos, descubriendo el recorrido de una gota de sudor frío, hasta que ésta se detuvo en su pecho, donde se encontraba su corazón y por sobre su pequeña marca de nacimiento, con la extraña forma de un ardiente sol.

\- ¿Te gustaría olvidar los malos recuerdos? -le preguntó con la voz grave y él estúpidamente asintió lento. Como si no tuviera voluntad propia. Como si estuviera siendo manipulado o poseído. No sabía porqué, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba aquel extraño que acariciaba casi con ternura su piel, más difícil le resultaba pensar con claridad.

Era como si un virus se deslizara sobre sus neuronas, afectando los sensores en su cabeza. Volviéndolos locos. Dejando todo completamente en blanco en su mente, y plantando a la vez en su lugar una semilla de oscuridad en su centro.

Cerró un instante sus ojos, mientras sentía un cosquilleo suave penetrar sus sentidos y embotarlos hasta perderse por completo. Una espada imaginaria cortó los lazos con la realidad en la que vivió y sonrió con una languidez plena y excepcional, dolorosa de ver.

Aquel desconocido consumiría su alma y estaría absolutamente perdido, porque no podía ni quería hacer nada para evitarlo. Aunque, al parecer, no tenía intenciones de acabar con él. Es más, la forma delicada en la que lo tomó en sus brazos distaba mucho de alguien que tenía como objetivo dañarlo. Incluso la mirada en sus ojos estaba condenada e inesperadamente dulcificada.

¿Tendría sentimientos románticos hacia el chico?, se preguntó algo asustado Lan WangJi observando su hermoso perfil. No estaba seguro, pero intentaría averiguarlo con él a su lado.

La mañana siguiente, Wei WuXian amaneció adolorido pero abrazado a aquel poderoso demonio, mientras que en su vieja habitación una corta nota explicaría su definitiva ausencia. Siendo aún joven, una persona ejemplar pero desgraciada como pocas, había decidido ponerle fin a su triste existencia. Jamás se encontraría su cuerpo frío, pero creerían que el mar se hizo cargo de sus restos, sin saber que en realidad comenzaría a vivir una nueva vida, bajo un nuevo nombre y ¿por qué no?, un nuevo destino.


End file.
